Plasma fires, which may be observed in high current electronic systems (e.g., circuit boards, equipment bays, power distribution systems, etc.), are difficult to detect because they do not create an abnormally high current flow through the electronic system. Thus, overcurrent protections such as circuit breakers, fuses, electronic detectors, etc., are typically unable to detect a plasma fire (i.e., an electronic plasma fire) even as the plasma fire is being fed more energy. In electronic systems of aircrafts, plasma fires pose a serious danger if undetected and uncontrolled.